Holidays Lemons
by S. Tsunade
Summary: A short lemon to encourage people to be generous during this festive time of the year. Think of the poor and give so they too can enjoy a Merry Christmas! Enjoy.
1. A Christmas Carol

(A little Christmas present of you guys. Enjoy it!)

Naruto woke up on a cold winter night as he heard knocking on his door. He got out of bed and put a pair of boxers as he had been sleeping naked. He walked to the door, quite sleepy and opened it.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!" were chanting two busty blondes, clad in a quite simple red and white dress, which did little else than put their assets on display. _Must be Christmas' magic_, the young man thought still quite sleepy. He was still thinking clear enough to conceal his large morning wood behind the door, especially now that the two women did little to help it swell down.

"Merry Christmas Naruto!" started Tsunade as she bent forward and kissed his cheeks.

"We're collecting donations, food or money for the poor!" said a bosomy woman he had only heard of. Her dress was open almost all the way to her belly button, displaying plenty of cleavage, even more generous than Tsunade's. He recalled her name: Matsumoto Rangiku. She was some kind of dead spirit who could become real through fake bodies and helped destroy weird death monsters. Konoha was apparently her assigned territory.

"Yeah, just a second let me get my wallet. Come in, you must be freezing dressed like that," Naruto said, opening the door wider and turning around in the process as he walked back to get his wallet. Still stuck with a raging erection, he didn't dare turn around. He tried making small talk until it calmed down, faking to be searching for the wallet he had already found.

"So, uhh, how is the collect going?" he asked as casually as he could.

"Quite well, men are especially generous, we're going to be able to help plenty of people!" the Soul Reaper answered before adding: "although you are right, it's much colder than I thought, this dress and these boots are doing little to keep me warm."

"Do you want anything to warm you up?" asked Naruto as he looked back at the duo standing close to each other, wearing cute brown mittens along their skimpy red dressed and knee-high heeled boots. He got distracted by that sight and turned sideway as he fumbled with his wallet, displaying the whole length of his big cock.

"I'll take a cup of warm cum," answered Matsumoto while Tsunade giggled and whispered in her ear about Naruto's size.

"Sure, wait… what?" Naruto said as he realized he still had his massive erection pushing into his boxers. He turned around quickly, blushing deeply. He heard the two women's heels knock on the wooden floor of his small apartment as they closed in on him. He began to sweat, the last thing he wanted was being turned to ridicule again because of the size of his penis. This was how it always went back in the ninja academy; he didn't see why these two busty and mature women would think otherwise now that he had turned seventeen. Naruto was so focused on his thoughts on the past that he didn't notice the duo standing right behind him. He was nudged forward and fell on his bed. He quickly turned around, lifting his hands up and crossing his legs in a failed attempt to conceal his erection.

"Here's some money for your collect, I really need some more sleep, you can be on your way," the young man said nervously. The two buxom blondes knelt down next to the bed, which made Naruto wonder what was going on as he sat on the bedside. They pulled his boxers off, making his thick, almost arm-sized cock spring out.

"Impossible!" claimed Tsunade as she looked at it bounce, while Matsumoto chuckled, not believing her eyes.

"I know, it's big and it looks stupid, can you leave me alone now?" Naruto asked, not wanting them to make fun of him any longer. However, the touch of their lips each side of his prick suddenly made him change his mind about being left alone. He groaned softly as they tongues lashed at the sides of his penis. His girth was impressive enough that the two women's lips could barely touch around his shaft.

"I think it's handsome and it has such a virile look… I want to eat it," whispered the otherworldly woman as she pressed her lips on the side again. Both women started moving up and down along his length in synch, jerking him off with their lips and teasing him further with their tongues. Tsunade massaged his testicles, each the size of her own fist.

"Just how much cum do you store?" asked the naughty Hokage as she moved between his legs and lowered her head, sucking on his balls. Meanwhile, Rangiku climbed on the bed and pushed Naruto down on his back. The full lipped blonde took the thick cockhead in her mouth and began sucking on it while she jerked the rest with both hands, letting her saliva drip down to ease the gliding of her fingers on his length. Naruto moaned under her as she sucked his cock then tried to reach her pantyless crotch with his tongue. However, she moved her pussy away when she felt his breath, lifting it higher.

"Tsk, tsk, Naruto, you are the one making a donation," she said as he groaned once more. He writhed under her, his sack churning more and more cum. The young ninja was trying to become more disciplined and he thought that restraining himself from masturbating would be a great test to his willpower. He had held true to his ninja way for the past three months, even missing sleep due to blue balls case but not once did he ever cum.

"Matsumoto, come over here," said Tsunade as she pulled the top of her dress off her huge knockers, and then placed them over Naruto's crotch. Rangiku did the same and pushed her even larger jugs up against Tsunade's trapping Naruto's thick rod between the two pairs of breasts. Despite having a very big penis, it was still engulfed in the ridiculous amount of soft flesh their two combined busts provided. The two mature women giggled as they started pumping his cock, bouncing up and down each side of him, their nipples hardening and rubbing together.

"Ooooh, I'm gonna cum! Aaaah…" Naruto moaned out as he started bucking his hips up against their bosoms. The head of his cock came up each time his body slapped against their massive chests. The two blondes intensified the friction of their smooth busts, squeezing them hard around his penis. Naruto's manhood throbbed and pulsed in this valley of soft flesh while the young man moaned out loudly.

"Aaa… aaaaaAAAH!" With a thundering groan, Naruto came with an explosive orgasm, transforming his cock into a fountain shooting out sperm. The thick fluid splattered the two women's breasts, quickly forming a pool of gooey spunk around his spurting member. He fell down on his back, panting loudly while the two girls giggled and stopped bouncing, letting his semen trickle down along their breasts.

"Come here Tsunade," Rangiku said as she pulled her heavy chest off Naruto's crotch and hugged the other busty blonde, pressing their chests against each other and smearing the cum all over their skin. They kissed, their arms wrapped around each other's neck, fiddling in the rich mane or caressing the back of the other woman while their full lips met. Their breasts smothered each other with cum, rubbing roughly as they made out.

"Thanks for the donation!" cheered Tsunade as she broke from the kiss, standing up and placing her dress back how it should be. Her cum-glazed cleavage gleamed in the dim light of the morning and a streak of white cum was slowly dripping down in it, but she didn't seem to care. Matsumoto Rangiku licked the teenager's cock once then kissed him on the cheek, leaving him breathless on his bed while she tucked her huge breasts back into her skimpy dress.

"Merry Christmas!" chanted the scantily clad bombshells as they walked out of Naruto's apartment, stained with his cum.

(Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!)


	2. Blind Date

(A little something for you guys for this Valentine's Day!)

Kurosaki Ichigo's hands were sweaty. The young, orange haired man was waiting in a park of Karakura. He had become quite popular over the years. He always had success with the girls, partly thanks to his good grades and dashing looks and after so much time spent fighting Hollows, he had earned quite a chiselled body. He was waiting on his secret date, set up for him by Keigo. Somehow, he was more stressed than before most of his fights with the dark creatures. He looked around the park, which was covered with a layer of white snow, giving it a magical look. Many couples were walking through the trees and past the frozen pond as the sun set, basking the scenery in an orange glow.

"Ichigo?" a feminine and mature voice called from behind him. He turned around and witnessed a sight which he didn't expect. A mysterious blonde woman with a diamond on her forehead was staring at him with her arms crossed under a generous bust. She was wearing a bright red dress, which criss-crossed her body, exposing streaks of skin while concealing the more private parts. It was clearly not appropriate for such weather. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold, but her face was still warm and attractive. Overall, she had quite a womanly and curvy body, which made Ichigo hope she was his date.

"Y- Yes?" he said with his throat dry, his eyes running up and down the woman's curvaceous shape, from her round thighs, wide hips and large breasts and that hard but charming face. Another feminine voice came from where he had been looking at first. He turned his head and saw Rangiku Matsumoto standing in front of him, looking quite tall with her heeled sandals and wearing the same revealing dress as the other, unknown woman.

"We're cold Ichigo, let's go inside and help us warm up, please?" Rangiku asked as she rubbed her bare arms with her hands. Ichigo swallowed with difficulty as he looked at her chest jiggle from the movements of her arm, and then stood up quickly, hoping his erection didn't show too much.

"Is one of you my blind date?" Ichigo asked as he stopped in his track, wondering if this was some kind of trap.

"Oh, Keigo asked me to go on a blind date. I was kind of afraid he'd set me up with some weird guy, or himself, so I brought a friend along," Matsumoto replied as she walked closer to him and wrapped an arm around his. Tsunade imitated her busty friend and took his other arm. They stumbled through the snow, their bare feet in the sandals cold and frozen. They reached Ichigo's house, at which point he hoped no one would see him bring two busty and mature women home. They climbed up to his room rather quickly and the women took off their sandals and tried to warm their feet up. Ichigo was still rock hard and he tried to sit in a way where it didn't show, but his size was quite hard to hide.

"Ichigo, what did you imagine doing with your date?" Tsunade asked with a sly look and a sensual tone, her dress pulled up high enough that her whole legs were bare. Her eyes were riveted on his crotch, where she could clearly see the large bulge straining against the fabric of his pants.

"I, uh, haven't thought about it really," he answered, searching for his words and stuttering slightly as he tried to chase away the thoughts of having sex with this complete stranger. Tsunade chuckled as she rubbed her legs to warm herself up.

"Really? Even before you saw us, you didn't hope it would be with a hot woman with whom you'd end up having sex? And then when you saw me and Rangiku, didn't you immediately pictured yourself stuffing us up with your big cock? Hmm?" she asked more in a suggestive tone than an inquisitive one. Ichigo blushed slightly as she exposed quite clearly what he had been imagining.

"I… I guess I did. I mean, you are both pretty damn hot and yeah… I was kind of hoping to have sex tonight, it's Valentine's Day after all, right?" he answered quite honestly, his eyes shifting from one busty blonde to the other.

"At least you're honest and you know what you want. Can you take off your pants so I can warm my feet on your cock?" Tsunade replied after clicking her tongue on her mouth.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked, wondering if he had heard her well. Tsunade giggled and shook her head.

"I asked if you could take off your pants so I could warm my feet on your cock. It's big and gorged with blood; it's most likely quite hot. Just sit over here," she said, pointing at the ground in front of her and Rangiku, who were both sitting on the edge of his bed. Ichigo was red like a tomato and he tried to avoid looking at the two beautiful blondes who were now caressing each other's naked thighs. Being the man he was, he obliged to the woman's plea and got rid of his pants, and then sat down in front of them, his torso angled back with his hands behind him to keep his balance.

"Thank you!" Tsunade said with a smile as she pressed her feet against his large, erect member. Chakra and Spirit Energy was in reality nearly the same thing. Just like Naruto, Ichigo was also quite loaded with Spirit Energy, endowing him with a huge phallus. Rangiku's feet met Tsunade's and soon the four of them caressed the thick cock and its large balls, smearing the precum leaking from its head down on its side. The feet were quite cold and Ichigo hissed at their first touch, but it didn't take long for them to warm up as their worked on his shaft.

"Why don't we make him cum on our feet? I'm positive his semen will be even warmer," Rangiku suggested as she clasped the base of the young man's cock between her feet and started to jerk him off. Tsunade focused on the head, rubbing it and squeezing it with her toes, as if to force his precum out. From his point of view, Ichigo could see their legs flexing and jiggling as their feet jacked him off. Their short dresses were pulled up by their movements, displaying their crotch and just how wet their panties were. Soon, moans escaped his lips and he cocked his head to one side and simply stared at the two pairs of large breasts as they bounced in the tight dresses.

"Tsunade, come here," Rangiku said as she turned her head and cupped the other blonde's jaw in her hand, pulling her lips to hers. They kissed and plenty of tongue was involved, twirling and teasing one another as they tried to keep jerking Ichigo off. Their hands danced on their curves, caressing breasts and arms and legs. With such a show, Ichigo felt his balls ache as if they were about to implode with cum. More of his precum oozed out of the bulbous head of his cock, making it easier for the women to slide their feet on his shaft.

"Hehe, look at his face, such an appetizing look," Tsunade commented as she broke off from the kiss and stared back at Ichigo. She stood up and pushed his cock up against his abs, at which point Ichigo took off his shirt, exposing his well cut body. His erection reached all the way up to his sternum, rubbing against his six-pack as she jerked him off this way, squeezing his penis between her foot and his torso. Meanwhile, Rangiku massaged his balls with her feet, rolling them with her toes and squeezing them gently. After a short minute of such stimulation, Ichigo's breath became quite short and he felt his climax growing ever nearer. He writhed under the touch of their soft feet, his teeth clenched as he sucked air in.

"Aaah.. Matsumoto… Tsunade… I'm going to cum if you keep this up!" he declared as he moaned his pleasure. Without any warning, Tsunade turned around and lifted her foot from his cock. Then, she pressed her round bubble butt against his face and sat down on him, forcing his head to the ground, squeezing it between her butt cheeks. He could barely breathe as she sat on his face, his mouth pressed against her anus, the string of her panties allowing him only to lick the rim. She grinned, lifted her feet and squeezed his cock as she looked at Rangiku. Both women groped their own large tits and caressed their sexes as they looked at one another while jerking Ichigo.

"Hmmmf! MMmmhmmm Hmm!" Ichigo groaned in Tsunade's ass as he came, his cock like a fountain of cum between the four feet. His warm seed poured on the women's feet and it sprayed high and far, splatters landing on their thighs and legs. He came rope after rope of cum, which leaked down to cover his balls and crotch, as well as the feet which were still jerking him. The vibrations of his moans excited Tsunade even futher.

"Tsunade, it's almost six o'clock, we have another date set up," Rangiku said as she pulled her feet off Ichigo's cock and started putting her sandals back on her cum-caked feet.

"Right, Keigo set us a bunch of dates; something tells me it's all blind dates with Ichigo's friends. That was a nice warm up!" Tsunade replied as she got off from Ichigo's face, who took a deep breath and blinked his eyes, panting after his climax.

"Wha- you're leaving already? But we've only gotten started!" Ichigo protested, his twitching cock obviously wanting more.

"Sex on first date isn't appropriate Ichigo. Happy Valentine's Day, I hope you had fun," Tsunade said as she winked and bent forward to kiss his cheek while his eyes sunk into her exposed cleavage.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ichigo. Don't worry about us, everyone has someone special for them out there and something tells me yours isn't that far away," she says as she kisses his other cheek, pressing her bust into his arm.

The two women walked out of his room, their feet and legs covered with his cum. He heard the shriek of his father. Ichigo face palmed.

"I wonder what Orihime was doing tonight…" he whispered to himself, Rangiku's words having rung a bell. Valentine's Day is a day for love, not for sex. He had to make a difference between the two. He had received sex, at least a form of it, but he wanted love.

(Happy Valentines Day! Remember Matsumoto's words: it's a day for Love, no matter its form. Tell those you love just how much they are dear to you!)


	3. Easter Bunnies

Heya all!

Life has changed quite radically for me, so don't expect any updates for any of my stories. I might still write random things, but I won't commit myself to anything. I've written this in half an hour because I of the funny idea I had in my mind with Chouji. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"A chocolate egg! I love Easter!" Chouji shouted as he bent down to pick it up. He quickly unwrapped the large egg, which was richly decorated with coloured sugar, and took a bite out of it. Before he could swallow down this delicious chocolate, he had already noticed the lavish wrapping of another egg, hidden deeper in the woods. He made his way through the trees and high herb and picked up the egg.<p>

"This is my lucky day! Oh! There's another one over there!" he exclaimed for himself as he started following the trail of Easter eggs. He quickly had his arms full of big, delicious eggs. The young man then stumbled into a clearing in the woods and before him was a sight to behold.

The sun shined down in the clearing, making the blonde hair of the beautiful and very busty women glitter as they moved. One was facing him, leaning down in a chair made of rock and gross, but her eyes were closed. She had a fair skin, deliciously pink lips, a pointy chin and a single mole to attract the attention to her lips. The other one had her back turned to Chouji and she was leaning down on the first woman, kneeling down on the grass between her feet. Her large, yet perfectly round and bubbly rear was his to watch as it jiggled slightly with her movements. Her black string, along with what seemed like a bunny tail did little to hide the perfection of her big butt.

Tsunade was eating melted chocolate as Rangiku was letting it drip out of a cup down in the valley of her breasts. The Hokage was licking the other curvaceous woman's breasts, gulping down the warm chocolate as it trickled in her cleavage and on the large mounds. Matsumoto opened her eyes as she set the now empty cup down beside her.

"Oh? Looks like someone won our treasure hunt, Tsunade," she said, while Chouji had still not moved, mesmerized by this scene. Tsunade straightened and turned around, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Both were wearing nothing else than their black string with a rabbit tail and black hair hoops with white and pink rabbit ears.

"Chouji? I should have expected as much," the kunoichi said with a chuckle as she stood up. Then, she picked the cup, which she filled in the nearby fountain of chocolate, then she walked up to the young man.

"Madam Tsunade? What's the meaning of this? Who is she?" he replied.

"This? This is an Easter celebration that we set up for whoever won our treasure hunt, and it turns out to be you. The only sad thing is, we're the one who are going to be eating chocolate," she replied as she stood in front of him. Then, she crouched down and reached for his pants. He moved back on instinct, which made the older women giggle.

"She's not going to eat you… well, maybe, but she won't bite," Rangiku replied playfully before pushing up one of her large breast to lick it clean of chocolate. Chouji looked down at the crouching woman, who looked like a hungry predator about to pounce its prey. He stayed put as she moved closer to him knelt down in the grass in front of him. Because of the eggs he was holding and his belly pot, he couldn't see what she was doing. He felt his pants and underwear both get pulled down by a single hand. Then, the heavenly feeling of having a woman's soft fingers gripping his manhood filled his mind.

Tsunade gave the shaft a few pumps before pouring the cup of chocolate on it. It was thick and sticky, making it cling to his cock, but it was already dripping down. She engulfed the coated dick in her mouth, twirling her tongue around it to eat all the chocolate she could. More of the delicious brown cream dripped down along her chin and on her bosoms, but she paid little attention as she took his whole manhood in with little effort, sucking it clean of both precum and chocolate, which mixed deliciously in her hot mouth.

"Oooh… Tsunade! This feeling… it's too much!" Chouji claimed as his knees started to shake. Yet, the older woman wouldn't stop her bobbing movement, lips tightly wrapped around his dick. She massaged his testicles and breathed heavily through her nose, her saliva forming thick links, mixed with the chocolate, and it splattered down on her own body. Still, she sucked more and more, increasing the pace until she felt him throb in her mouth. He started bucking his hips to meet her motion with thrusts of his own, but they were hectic as he could barely control himself.

"Awe, lucky Tsunade! You get to eat his first load!" Rangiku cheered just as a deep, loud grunt escaped Chouji's throat as he reached his climax. His cum splattered in the blonde's mouth and after a few thick ropes, she pulled back from his cock. Then, she turned and joined Rangiku, kissing her passionately with a sweet kiss of cum and chocolate. They twirled the thick, gooey mass with their tongues, wrestling in one another's mouth until they split it and their lips unlocked. They each swallowed some of his cum, and then turned their attention back to him, who was still catching his breath.

"By the way, I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, pleased to meet you, and happy Easter!" the buxom shinigami said as she joined him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Can I suck your fat cock?" she asked with a sultry tone, trying to turn him on with dirtier talk.

"Who is fat?" Chouji replied in a thundering shout, dropping the eggs down. Matsumoto stepped back as he closed in the distance between them and she threw a quick glance to Tsunade, wondering what was wrong with the male ninja.

"Your cock is," Tsunade added, knowing this could infuriate him even further. She smirked, hoping he'd keep his focus on her friend.

"I'll show you what's fat!" he replied as he formed a few seals.

"Expansion Jutsu!" he shouted, making his body enlarge to many times its original size. He was as tall as the trees surrounding them, and his erection was well on display, casting its shadow down on Rangiku.

"Oh! That's the biggest I've ever seen, you're lovely Chouji!" Matsumoto said as she leapt up on his shaft and hugged it. Before he could reply, the woman was already rubbing her whole body on his huge, trunk-sized cock. Her tongue was lapping at the large pulsing veins while she clasped her strong thighs tightly around it and tried to move up and down.

"Oooh, miss Rangiku, that's… fantastic," the chubby ninja replied. Tsunade quickly joined her friend and she sat down on his length, then humped his cock head, teasing it with her own soft legs. The duo twirled around the huge member, then pushing their sticky tits against its sides, then licked the huge droplets of precum which leaked out of the head. Their hands caressed the whole thing, leaving not even a single inch unstroked. By then, Chouji had knelt down and he was breathing rapidly. Matsumoto found out that his cock throbbed whenver she licked the sensitive link between his bulbous cockhead and the rest of his shaft. She spun upside down, wrapping her legs around the purple head and started licking on it, making him pant and groan in pleasure.

"I'm… gonna cum… aahh… aaaahh!" he moaned, giving just enough time for Rangiku to move up to cover his cumhole. The first rope of cum came out shooting so hard, it propelled the ten yards away. She crashed in a pool of gooey cum, covered from head to toe in a mess of spunk. Quickly, Tsunade moved up along his shaft, decided on eating more of his sperm. The second rope gushed out with much less force, but it was still plenty to fill her mouth to the point were her cheeks bloated and it came out of her nose gushing. The cum eating lady then pulled back and let him cum at his heart's desire while she coughed and choked on the ridiculous amount of semen she was trying to swallow.

"Ah… can I eat some chocolate now?" Chouji asked, his mind quickly pacing back to the desire of eating once he had been sexually satisfied. He had shrunk down to his original size while the two women were busy licking Rangiku clean. She was sucking on her own huge breasts while Tsunade's tongue trailed on her ass and legs and back.

"Sure, they replied, you can eat straight from the fountain if you want, you've fed us good! Happy Easter Chouji!"

* * *

><p>Happy (late) Easter everyone! Take care of yourselves.<p> 


	4. Mother Love

There, a quick something for Mother's Day. Contains pregnant fetish, gangbang and bukkake.

* * *

><p>"Score!" Renji shouted as the soccer ball met the back of the net. He and Ichigo exchanged a high five. In the stands, the two spectators stood and cheered, the sound of the clapping hands resonating in the otherwise quite empty stadium.<p>

"Hey, you even have some fans cheering on you, man!" Ichigo said to his friend as he jogged back to the center of the field. The time was almost up and it was 3-0 for the shinigami team as the shinobi team had very little experience in the sport. After merely a few passes, the referee whistled three times: it was the end of the match.

"You played great, guys!" Matsumoto said as she entered the changing room. Her bulging belly was pushing against her short, flowery summer dress. The two teams shared the same room; it had been a friendly four on four between shinigami and shinobi.

"Thanks, although it was pretty one-sided," replied Ikkaku as he unwrapped his towel from around his taut body.

"Tsk, I'm sure my boys will train hard for the next match," an equally pregnant Tsunade replied as she walked passed Rangiku into the room. The scent of sweat and soap permeated the room, but the sexual tension from being surrounded by so many young men was even more oppressing.

"Hey, wasn't it Mother's Day today? I totally forgot to buy flowers for my mom, what a drag, she's gonna kill me," Shikamaru said to break the uncomfortable silence as he finished drying himself up from his shower.

"Oh, yeah it is. Uh… happy Mother's Day Tsunade and Matsumoto!" added an hesitant Ichigo.

"Thanks, but won't you show a bit more love to us? We, Mothers, are the ones who give you life after all…" Tsunade said with a teasing voice and her arms crossed under her heavy chest in order to make them seem even fuller. Her eyes had already found Ikkaku's erection, whose eyes were riveted on her cleavage. She reached for it with one hand and the embarrassed man tried to step back, but found his route barred by the lockers. Her soft, yet strong fingers coiled around his manhood and jerked it slowly. The muscles of his abs danced as he groaned. The mature woman leaned forward and planted a kiss on the younger man's lips as she kept on stroking his penis. This made her very short skirt pull up and reveal her whole long, toned legs to the other guys.

"Bad girl! Trying to keep them all for yourself!" Matsumoto said as she walked next to her, pulled her panties down and spanked her. Soon after, the guys rushed to the two woman's sides, asking and almost begging to be pleased by them.

"Tsk, tsk, it's Mother's Day guys; we aren't the ones who are going to do the pleasing!" Tsunade said as she let go of the throbbing cock. She lifted on foot and put in down on the bench, then pulled her skirt up to expose her womanhood and ass. Ikkaku knelt down and kissed her sex before reaching between her nether lips with his tongue and finding her clitoris. She gasped as he stroked it. He caressed her bulging belly, his hands rubbing the extended skin while he ate her out. Meanwhile, Renji had crouched behind her and spread her ass cheeks. His tongue was prodding and teasing the rim of her anus, which was pulsing in pleasure as an answer. His hands delved into the fullness of her ass, massaging her skin while he performed a rimjob on her. As if not enough tongues were on the mother to be, Ichigo and Yumichika freed her breasts from her top, then planted their mouths on the thick areola. They sucked on the woman's nipples, their tongues flicking across the hard bud which soon lactated. The warm motherly milk spilled in their mouths and Tsunade pushed out moans of pleasure as they drank from her tits and teased her clitoris and anus.

"I'll need more than tongues to please me," Matsumoto said as she looked at the scene, gripping Shikamaru by the shoulders, she pushed him down on his back on a nearby bench. Then, she crouched on top of his crotch, a leg each side of the bench. The busty blonde then angled his cock with her wet entrance, then crouched down. Her large thighs flexed from supporting her weight auditioned of her big belly. Still, she groaned her pleasure as the thick penis penetrated her folds, rubbing her vaginal walls. It didn't take long for the ninja's goalkeeper, Chouji, to present his thick, fat cock to Rangiku. The horny mom turned her head then opened her mouth wide and took the hard shaft in her mouth, slurping lewdly around it as she bobbed her head up and down. Paying little attention to Shikamaru, and to his displeasure, Naruto quickly placed himself in front of the bouncy woman. He slapped his rod between her huge tits and started fucking them. After only a few thrusts, milk started to spurt out of the jugs each time they slapped down against his crotch, which lubricated his penis further. Last but not least, Kiba spread the lady's buttocks, then pressed his cock against her anus. Forcing loud grunts of satisfaction out of her fucked throat, he rammed his member deep in her ass, then started to rut like an animal, giving her no pause.

With so much stimulation, the two mothers came within a few minutes. Rangiku could barely breath, yet she exhaled a powerful grunt, vibrating around Chouji's cock while her eyes rolled back in their sockets. She stopped moving, letting the four young men to fuck her to heaven. Meanwhile, Tsunade's body was awash with convulsions as her pussy squirted its juices all over Ikkaku's chin. She reached her climax in a symphony of satisfied moans. As the two woman's orgasms waned down, they exchanged a naughty gaze, then nodded. They both pulled away from the four men pleasing them. Rangiku had difficulty walking straight and her ass was gaping, while Tsunade's breasts and thighs were plastered in milk, saliva and pussy juice.

"Thanks guys! That was great, happy Mother's Day!" they said together as the eight of them stood up, looking at him with their cocks hard likes diamonds and leaking precum.

"What about us?" Naruto asked, his balls aching to be emptied.

"What about you? It's Mother's Day, it's our turn to cum!" Rangiku replied.

"But I know how much you two love sperm, at least let us give you ours," Ichigo replied with a grin. Tsunade and Rangiku exchanged a short gaze, then nodded. They both walked up to the room's bath and sat down in it.

"Alright, but you better put all your reiatsu and chakra into these shots!" Tsunade said before starting to lick and caress Rangiku's belly. The eight of them came at irregular interval. Still, the amount of sperm was astounding. By far, Ichigo and Naruto came the most, but still every man's load was impressive. In less than one minute, the two mothers were covered in cum and they were bathing in a foot deep bath of cum. They came simply from being drenched in so much semen, then quickly started to drink and eat it off one another's body.

"Happy Mother's Day!" The eight boys then cheered all at once as they left the two moms to their own business.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it, if not at least think of us mothers and all what we are ready to do for our children.<p> 


End file.
